Morse Code
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Chansung hanya seorang pelayan cafe biasa. Namun takdir malam itu membawanya pada Taecyeon dan Junho / It's my first fanfiction with 2PM as cast / 2PM, TaecChan TaecHo/ Chansung Taecyeon Junho / JustTwo shoots


**MORSE CODE**

.

.

.

CAST :

Hwang Chansung

OK Taecyeon

Lee Junho

Kim Minjun

Shim Changmin

.

.

.

Chansung membersihkan meja dengan penuh semangat dengan dibantu oleh salah seorang temannya yang bernama Changmin, sementara Kim Minjun, sang pemilik cafe sedang menghitung penghasilan dikasir. Hari ini cafe cukup ramai pengunjung, dari anak sekolah sampai yang sudah bekerja. Tapi syukurlah, keadaan yang tadinya ramai perlahan sepi pengunjung karena hari sudah cukup larut malam hingga membuat Chansung dan Changmin bisa lebih santai.

Cafe yang tidak begitu besar ini cukup unik dan begitu menyita perhatian banyak orang karena desainnya. Banyak pernak-pernik berbau panda terpasang di cafe ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah ide sang pemilik cafe yang begitu sangat menyukai panda hingga muncul lah ide untuk membuat cafe dengan dekorasi panda.

"Aku lelah sekali hari ini, hyung." ucap Changmin setelah namja tinggi itu selesai membersihkan lantai, disusul dengan Chansung dibelakangnya yang sudah selesai membersihkan meja. Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul dimeja kasir.

"Ne, punggung ku juga terasa sakit. Aigo, aku butuh kasur begitu pulang nanti." ujar Chansung yang memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

Minjun hanya tertawa melihat sahabat, karyawan dan dongsaeng untuknya. "Jika kalian mau, aku akan memberikan bonus untuk kerja kalian hari ini."

Mata Chansung dan Changmin berbinar begitu mendengar kata 'bonus' yang keluar dari mulut Minjun.

"Ah, gomawo Minjun hyung. Kau memang bos terbaik!" ucap Chansung semangat sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

.

Kling

.

Bunyi bel pertanda pintu cafe dibuka dari luar pun terdengar. Tampak sepasang namja memasuki cafe. Dan dengan sigap, Changmin langsung mendatangi dan melayani sepasang namja tersebut. Sementara itu Chansung terpana dengan salah satu namja itu, karena wajahnya sangat manis dan badannya begitu mungil. Kulitnya juga putih bersih dan tampak sangat lembut. Mungkin akan selembut sutra jika saja Chansung bisa menyentuhnya. Sementara namja satunya tampan dengan setelan formal yang membuatnya sangat berkharisma, dan tentu saja itu semua didukung dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang sangat proporsional. Mereka adalah pasangan yang perfect. Dan tampaknya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, karena sedari tadi namja tampan itu tak melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang sang namja manis.

Sepasang namja itu memilih duduk ditengah, tepat berpelurus dengan tempat Chansung berdiri sekarang. Cafe yang keadaan sepi dan hanya tersisa beberapa pelanggan tampaknya mampu dikerjakan sendiri oleh Changmin tanpa bantuan Chansung. Jadi jangan salahkan Chansung jika dia hanya berdiri disisi meja kasir sembari memperhatikan pasangan yang baru saja datang itu. Toh lagi pula Minjun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sebenarnya yang menjadi atensi Chansung bukanlah keduanya, tapi tentu saja namja manis yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu. Namja manis itu benar-benar membius Chansung. Lihatlah bagaimana bibir ranum itu bergerak dengan menggemaskannya saat dia bercerita dengan penuh antusias pada namja tampan didepannya. Dan lihatlah bagaimana mata yang sipit itu seakan menghilang saat dia tertawa. Sungguh sangat menawan.

Tapi sebentar, Chansung merasa ada yang aneh dengan pasangan itu. Meskipun atensi sepenuhnya ada pada namja manis itu, tapi perhatiannya pada namja tampan yang datang bersama namja manis itu juga tidak luput dari pandangan Chansung.

Jika namja manis itu tampak sangat antusias bercerita dengan wajah menggemaskannya pada sang namja tampan, maka namja itu sebaliknya. Namja tampan itu tampak sangat gugup, bahkan tingkah lakunya sangat mencurigakan. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan justru malah mengetukan jarinya di meja. Dan kelamaan Chansung menyadari, bahwa ketukan namja tampan itu memiliki irama.

TapTapTap. Tap Tap Tap. TapTapTap. Ketukan seperti itu terdengar sebanyak dua kali. Meskipun jarak meja mereka dengan Chansung sedikit jauh, tapi telinga peka Chansung masih dapat menangkapnya dengan sangat baik. Dan Chansung sangat yakin itu.

Melihat hari yang sudah semakin larut dan tampaknya cafe akan segera tutup, sepasang namja itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Tiba-tiba Chansung merasa bersalah karena menatap mereka terus, atau lebih tepatnya menatap sang namja manis.

Dua namja beda ukuran itu pun sampai dikasir dan membayar pesanan mereka berupa 2 gelas kopi hitam yang hanya tersentuh sedikit. Dan tanpa disangka namja manis itu menoleh pada Chansung dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga membuat jantung Chansung bekerja lebih ekstra lagi dalam memompa darahnya. Oh Tuhan, Chansung nyaris saja melompat! Sementara yang lebih tampan hanya menatap Chansung dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Senyum diwajah Chansung meluntur. Namja yang kritis dengan lingkungan sekitar itu merasa bahwa namja tampan tadi cemburu padanya karena terus menatap pada namja manis itu. Dan perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyelubungi hatinya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dan mengganjal pada hatinya.

"Chansung-ah... Ya! Hwang Chansung!" teriak Minjun keras.

Chansung sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan Minjun. "Aish, hyung. Aku belum tuli untuk kau berteriak didekat telinga ku."

Minjun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Habisnya kau mengacuhkan ku sedari tadi. Ada apa dengan mu, eoh?"

Chansung menggeleng singkat. "Aniyo. Aku hanya memperhatikan pasangan tadi."

"Oh, kau memperhatikan mereka juga. Mereka pasangan yang manis, apalagi namja manis yang tadi tersenyum pada mu." ujar Minjun yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada namja didepannya ini. Ayolah, Minjun sangat menyayangi Chansung, jadi tidak mungkin dia terus kesal dengan pemuda Hwang didepannya ini.

Chansung mengelus dagunya yang sama sekali tidak ada bulu tipis disana. "Keundae... Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan pasangan itu."

Minjun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aneh yang bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada namja tampan itu. Apa hyung juga memperhatikan?" tanya Chansung yang kini menghadap pada Minjun sepenuhnya.

Minjun menggeleng. "Aniyo. Aku hanya melihat sebentar kemudian aku sibuk dengan catatan keuangan hari ini. Memangnya ada apa dengan namja tampan itu?"

"Aku melihat namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Dia sangat aneh. Apalagi saat dia mengetukan jarinya dimeja dengan berirama." jelas Chansung kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mengetukan jari dimeja dengan berirama? Bagaimana iramanya?" tanya Minjun penasaran. Pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendengar ada orang mengetukan jarinya dimeja dengan berirama, apalagi itu disebuah cafe.

"Ne, bunyinya seperti ini. TapTapTap. Tap Tap Tap. TapTapTap." jelas Chansung sembari memperagakannya dimeja kasir. "Iramanya sangat catchy sehingga mudah untuk diingat. Dan dia melakukannya sebanyak 2 kali."

"Aneh sekali. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ketukan berirama seperti ini." Minjun memasang pose berpikirnya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengibaskan tangannya diudara. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal yang tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau bersiap untuk pulang. Aku akan segera menutup cafe."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Mengetukan jari dimeja dengan irama seperti itu? Sungguh menarik."

Baru saja Chansung akan memprotes Minjun namun semua batal saat Changmin menyela protesannya sembari mendekat dengan sebuah sapu ditangannya. Sepertinya namja tinggi itu sedang menyapu sambil mendengarkan obrolan Minjun dan Chansung lalu kemudian tertarik untuk ikut masuk dalam obrolan mereka.

"Ne, Changmin-ah. Itu aneh sekali kan?" tanya Chansung semangat.

Minjun memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, yang dia inginkan segera menutup cafe agar dia bisa pulang dan segera tidur. Tapi sepertinya 2 sahabat yang merangkap sebagai karyawannya ini tidak akan membiarkan rencana indah Minjun terlaksana dengan baik. "Changmin-ah, kau tau dengan pasti bahwa Chansung adalah orang aneh dengan segala pemikiran konyolnya. Jangan kau tambah keanehannya dengan persetujuan mu padanya."

"Tapi Minjun hyung, aku pernah mendengar yang seperti ini. Coba biar ku ingat-ingat dulu." Changmin mulai memproses kinerja otaknya dengan menggali ingatan masa lalunya. Sementara Minjun hanya mendengus kasar.

Chansung tau bahwa dia sudah terlampau jauh dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap 2 orang yang baru dia temui tidak kurang dari 10 menit yang lalu itu, apalagi tanpa berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tapi rasa penasaran tinggi tak akan membuat Chansung tenang sebelum dia mengetahui apa yang ingin dia ketahui. Katakanlah Chansung itu 'kepo' tingkat akut. Tapi Chansung tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena dia sudah terlampau biasa mendengar segala hal yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Dan semua orang terdekatnya sudah tau betapa sangat aneh dan konyolnya Chansung dengan segala pemikiran dan paranoidnya sendiri seperti yang dikatakan Minjun tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, Chansung sudah terlampau biasa hingga membuatnya tidak peduli.

"Ah, aku ingat!" seruan Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Chansung, sementara Minjun hanya menatap datar.

"Itu sebuah kode. Kode morse." seru Changmin semangat dan yakin setelah otak jeniusnya berhasil menggali ingatan masa lalunya.

"Kode morse?" tanya Minjun dan Chansung serentak dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Apa itu kode morse?" tanya Minjun yang penasaran.

Changmin menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Kalian pasti tau bahwa didalam kegiatan pramuka terdapat banyak sekali kode. Kode-kode itu digunakan untuk meminta tolong kepada orang lain yang mengerti dengan kode itu. Dan salah satu kode yang terdapat dalam pramuka adalah kode morse. Kode morse memiliki iramanya sendiri, dan irama itu seperti kode yang dikatakan Chansung barusan." jelas Changmin dengan lancar namun yang dia dapat adalah 2 wajah yang terbodoh karena penjelasan panjangnya barusan.

Jika beberapa menit yang lalu yang kesal adalah Minjun, maka sekarang yang kesal adalah Changmin. "Tsk... Singkatnya, itu adalah kode S.O.S jika itu bisa membantu untuk mengembalikan wajah bodoh kalian menjadi seperti semula."lanjut Changmin datar.

Chansung tersentak. " Kode S.O.S? Jadi maksud mu namja tampan itu..."

"Ya, dia sedang meminta tolong pada mu, Chansungie." Changmin melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya kembali.

"Apa kau yakin?" kali ini Minjun yang bertanya.

"Sangat yakin, hyung. Karena aku ini adalah ketua pramuka saat di senior high school dulu. Dan meskipun aku sudah meninggalkan kegiatan itu selama 5 tahun, tetapi aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas." ujar Changmin sambil terus menyapu.

Chansung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ini tidak masuk diakal. Jadi kata lain namja tampan itu sedang dalam bahaya? Padahal ku kira namja manis itu yang sedang dalam bahaya."

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu kembali berdiri didepan Chansung. "Chansungie, jangan pernah tertipu dengan penampilan. Apa yang terlihat diluar, tidak menjadi jaminan atas apa yang ada didalam atau siapa dia yang sesungguhnya. Sering kali seorang psikopat atau penjahat lihai menutupi jati dirinya hingga dia terlihat seperti orang baik pada umumnya. Jangan pernah tertipu, Chansungie." nasihat Changmin sambil memukul bahu Chansung pelan kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Otak Chansung mulai berpikir, mencerna dengan baik apa yang disampaikan oleh Changmin barusan dan memutar ulang kejadian 30 menit yang lalu. Chansung mencoba untuk menolak perkataan Changmin, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terus membenarkan penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Namja semanis itu, tidak mungkin seorang psikopat ataupun penjahat. Tapi bukankah serigala berbulu domba tetaplah seekor serigala?

Tiba-tiba saja perasan Chansung gelisah dan khawatir. Dia takut, terlampau takut malah jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin adalah benar. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya sudah berada diambang pintu cafe. "Minjun hyung, Changmin-ah. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa ikut menutup cafe. Aku harus pergi. Dan tak apa jika Minjun hyung tidak memberi ku bonus atau memotong gaji ku setelah ini."

"Kau mau kemana Chansung-ah?" tanya Minjun khawatir.

"Menolong seseorang." kemudian Chansung berlari meninggalkan cafe, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan khawatir dari Minjun dan Changmin.

.

.

.

Berlari dan terus berlari, itulah yang Chansung lakukan sejak keluar dari cafe. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana, tapi langkah kakinya seakan memiliki kompas, memiliki arah tujuan, hingga membuat pemuda berusia 29 tahun itu hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya pergi.

Chansung juga tidak memperdulikan saat dingin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang tanpa terbalutkan jaket, mantel atau apapun itu yang dapat menghalau rasa dingin yang semakin mencekam hingga kedasar tulang-belulang. Sebut saja dia bodoh, karena memang itu dirinya saat dia mengkhawatirkan seseorang meski orang itu bukanlah orang yang dia kenal. Orang baik maupun orang jahat, semua akan dikhawatirkan oleh Chansung jika itu menyangkut tentang keselamatan. Dan karena sifatnya yang satu itulah dia sering dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, hingga membuatnya harus rela sering dimarahi oleh Minjun dan harus menerima sikap posesif dari Changmin. Finalnya, Chansung juga harus pasrah dengan keputusan namja yang merupakan mantan pramuka itu untuk mengikuti jejaknya sebagai pelayan cafe.

Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat disekitar sini? Ayolah, meski ini sudah larut tapi ini belum tengah malam. Chansung mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi tak pernah sedetik pun kaki panjangnya berhenti berlari, justru semakin cepat. Chansung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat 2 jalan didepannya. Jalan mana yang harus dia ambil?

Ditengah kebingungannya, Chansung memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah cara ini berhasil atau tidak, tapi sering kali jawabannya adalah benar. Namja yang memiliki tinggi seperti model ini mengambil langkah kekanan, menuju sebuah jembatan. Dan perlahan Chansung membuka kembali kedua matanya dan berlari semakin cepat. Membiarkan naluri dan instingnya mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ya, Chansung selalu percaya bahwa naluri dan instingnya akan membantunya yang tengah kebingungan. Dan sejauh ini cara sederhana yang diam-diam sering dia lakukan selalu saja berhasil.

Sementara itu, jauh didepan sana, sepasang namja yang menjadi tujuan Chansung berhenti ketika mereka tiba disebuah jembatan. Keadaan disekitar jembatan benar-benar sepi tanpa ada satupun kendaraan atau pejalan kaki yang lewat. Begitu pun dengan pencahayaan yang minim karena hanya diterangi oleh dua buah lampu jalan yang jarak letaknya berjauhan.

"Nuneo-ya." panggil yang lebih tampan pelan saat namja manis itu melempar tubuhnya dipembatas jembatan, membuat dia berpikir bagaimana namja mungil itu memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar.

Namja manis yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan selama berada dicafe, kini merubah wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar. Jangan lupakan sorotan matanya yang tajam, seakan menyimpan begitu banyak kebencian dan dendam. Benar-benar menyeramkan, berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dia perlihatkan selama dicafe tadi. Kamuflase kah?

"Ku kira waktu mu sudah habis, hyung. Aku sudah cukup memberi mu waktu dan kesempatan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaan ku, menepati janji mu, Taecyeon hyung." ujar namja mungil dan manis yang dipanggil Junho oleh seorang didepannya yang bernama Taecyeon.

Junho maju mendekati Taecyeon dengan langkah perlahan, sambil merogoh sesuatu dibalik mantel tebalnya. Detik berikutnya, mata Taecyeon membulat sempurna saat melihat benda yang dikeluarkan dari balik mantel abu-abu didepannya itu. Oh Tuhan! Dari mana namja manis itu mendapat benda berbahaya seperti itu? Dan darimana juga namja itu belajar menyeringai menyeramkam seperti itu? Taecyeon benar-benar tidak habis pikir!

"Wae hyung? Apa kau takut?" tanya Junho sambil mengacungkan senjata api berupa pistol yang baru saja dia ambil dari balik mantel abu-abunya.

Keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras dari pelipis seorang OK Taecyeon. Bagaimana tidak? Namja manis yang sangat dia sayangi selama ini berniat untuk membunuhnya sekarang dan ditempat ini. Bibir Taecyeon terasa kelu walau hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja. Bukannya Taecyeon lemah sehingga dia tidak bisa melawan namja manis didepannya ini, hanya saja dia terlalu menyayangi Junho hingga membuatnya hanya diam.

"Nuneo-ya, ku mohon jangan lakukan hal ini." ucap Taecyeon setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

Junho tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Kau berjanji hyung. Kau berjanji untuk tidak membawa ku ke 'penjara' itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau malah menyeret ku kesana dengan kedua tangan mu sendiri dan meninggalkan ku disana." Junho mulai menangis. "Kau bilang tak akan pernah meninggalkan ku. Kau bilang kau akan menikahi ku. TAPI YANG KU DAPAT KAU PERGI SEMAKIN JAUH DARI KU!"

Mendengar hal itu, Taecyeon merasa menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Junho-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mu. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan mu. Aku selalu disamping mu, mengawasi mu dari jauh."

"Bohong! Kau meninggalkan ku sendirian. Kau mengingkari janji mu untuk menikahi ku." tangis Junho semakin pecah, namun Taecyeon tidak berani mendekatinya karena Junho pasti akan mengamuk.

"Aku memang berniat untuk menikahi mu pada awalnya. Tapi semua itu batal saat aku tau kenyataannya. Dan kau juga tau itu"

Junho menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak hyung! Kita tidak seperti itu!"

Taecyeon mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, Junho! Kita ini kakak dan adik kandung! Dan aku tidak mungkin menikahi adik ku sendiri yang satu Ayah dengan ku. Ku mohon mengerti lah."

Junho menutup kedua telinganya sembari berjongkok. Dia menggeleng dengan keras, berusaha menolak semua perkataan Taecyeon yang merupakan hyung kandungnya barusan. Kenyataan itu sangat menyakiti dirinya, mengingat dia sudah sangat mencintai Taecyeon dan terjatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona kakak kandungnya sendiri, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, apalagi berpindah hati.

Sementara Taecyeon, jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaannya. Dia juga sangat mencintai Junho dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Dia juga sama terpukulnya dengan Junho. Hanya saja Taecyeon masih menggunakan kewarasannya hingga membuatnya mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka kakak dan adik kandung satu ayah namun lain ibu, mencoba untuk melepaskan Junho dan merelakannya dengan yang lain, berusaha untuk pergi dari kehidupan Junjo dengan harapan Junho yang terpuruk bisa bangkit dan menata hatinya kembali, walau dia harus dibenci.

Tapi ternyata semua itu berbanding sangat jauh. Justru Junho menjadi semakin terpuruk, semakin depresi, semakin tidak terkendali. Parahnya, dia berubah menjadi orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya hingga membuatnya kerap berteriak sendiri, tertawa dengan keras, menangis secara tiba-tiba, mengamuk dan melukai orang lain juga dirinya sendiri. Dan karena itulah Taecyeon dengan terpaksa memasukannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya Junho bisa lolos, kabur ke apartement Taecyeon dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Memaksa namja tampan itu untuk mengikuti dirinya, memainkan setiap alur yang dia rancang. Awalnya Taecyeon menolak tapi Junho terus memaksa dan bahkan mengamuk, hingga membuat Taecyeon hanya bisa pasrah dan diam. Tapi Taecyeon tak pernah tau dengan rencana Junho yang ingin membunuhnya.

Junho berhenti menangis begitu Taecyeon mulai mendekatinya sebanyak 2 langkah. Namja manis itu menoleh pada Taecyeon dengan cepat, menatap dalam pada bola mata indah sang hyung. Sementara yang ditatap justru menegangkan badannya, merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu. Tatapan itu begitu dingin, menyimpan banyak luka yang tak tersirat dan seakan menusuk sampai bagian terdalam. Taecyeon yang reflek segera mundur saat Junho berdiri dan maju perlahan padanya, dengan masih memainkan senapan ditangannya, layaknya itu adalah mainan anak kecil.

Tertawa adalah hal yang Junho lakukan selanjutnya saat tau bahwa langkah Taecyeon terhenti karena sudah tidak ada jalan dibelakangnya. Hanya ada pembatas jembatan dan sungai yang sangat dingin bagai es. Dan sepertinya aliran sungai itu cukup deras, karena keduanya mampu menangkap suara air yang mengalir dari sungai itu.

"Sekarang kau pilih sendiri hyung, kau ingin kematian yang bagaimana. Jatuh kedalam sungai yang dalam atau..." Junho menjeda sejenak perkataannya, dan detik kemudian dia mengacungkan kembali senapannya. "Atau kau ingin ku tembak tepat pada jantung mu?"

Taecyeon bergetar. Kenapa adiknya berubah menjadi malaikat maut untuknya?

"Nuneo-ya."

"Ah... Aku punya pilihan yang ,lebih baik. Bagaimana jika aku menembak tepat dijantung mu terlebih dahulu lalu setelahnya aku akan melempar mu ke sungai saat kau sekarat." Junho tertawa semakin keras sembari menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, itu sangat bagus. Aku sangat pintar kan hyung, merancang kematian mu? Aku jamin kau tak akan merasakan sakitnya. Justru kau akan berterima kasih kepada ku."

Taecyeon menutup kedua matanya. Dia sudah pasrah. Jika memang ini takdirnya, mati karena dibunuh oleh adiknya sendiri, oleh orang yang paling dia sayangi dan dia cintai, maka dia rela. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini Junho akan segera kembali menjadi Lee Junho yang dulu. Menjadi Lee Junho yang ceria, yang selalu menebarkan sisi positif, yang selalu menampilkan senyum menawan, yang walau bermulut tajam tapi memiliki hati yang lembut.

Suara langkah kaki Junho terasa semakin dekat. Dan Taecyeon sangat yakin bahwa jarak antara dia dengan Junho hanya sekitar 4 langkah.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Taecyeon hyung?" tanya Junho dengan seringainya dan masih megacungkan pistol itu didepan Taecyeon, mengarah tepat pada Jantungnya.

"Semoga setelah ini kau bisa menjadi Lee Junho ku yang dulu. Lee Junho ku yang memiliki sifat seperti malaikat, yang bahkan untuk memukul nyamuk saja dia pun enggan melakukannya. Semoga kau berbahagia setelah ini." ucap Taecyeon tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

Junho tertawa sarkas. "Ne, semoga keinginan mu itu bisa tercapai. Perhatikan saja aku dari atas sana bagaimana kehidupan ku setelah ini."

Junho semakin menarik bibirnya kesamping seraya menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut. "Selamat tinggal, Taecyeon hyung."

 _"Aku mencintai mu, Nuneo-ya."_

.

.

.

.

DOR!

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAEEE"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ini adalah ff pertama ku dengan 2PM sebagai castnya. Jadi aku mohon maaf bila cerita ini kurang menarik atau kurang berkenan dihati kalian. Semoga kalian menikmati**


End file.
